brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/2 October 2012
11:58 (And some more on the top of the other page.) 11:58 I'm too lazy. 11:58 /\ 11:59 For those of you who don't know - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cave_Story 11:59 I take pictures, but I don't put them where they should. :P 12:00 Cligra, have you ever beaten Cave Story? 12:00 Every time you die you have to start the whole game over X( 12:00 Brb 12:00 Just started playing this week, so nope. :P 12:00 (again) 12:00 The pictures I posted at the top are character pictures, the pictures I posted on the bottom are landscape pictures. :P 12:01 The strangest picture is the blue orc. O_o 12:01 12:01 (lol) 12:01 O_O 12:01 I didn't know Orcs were blonde either... 12:02 Back 12:02 Reminds me of the movie Avatar... 12:02 Maybe it's the Orc fashion. 12:02 ^^ 12:02 Lord Vampyre is also a barber. 12:03 Does he do orcs? 12:03 It depends on how ugly they are 12:03 :P 12:04 Yup. 12:04 He is also designed The Monster's hair. 12:05 Frankenstein has pretty flat hair. :P 12:05 Like Lord Vampyre's! :D 12:07 WUT- I've created 999 pages. :S 12:08 :o 12:08 Oh wow, I don't even think I've made 100 yet. 12:08 Maek 1 moor! 12:09 lol, search "lego lord vampire" and a few rows down, you'll see my own image of him :P 12:10 :P 12:13 http://cavestory.wikia.com/wiki/Misery :D 12:13 :D 12:14 Tolkien is mad at Cavestory. :P 12:14 They stole the name Balrog. 12:14 I never really latched onto LOTR 12:14 or any other Tolkein writings. 12:14 :O 12:15 I only care about The Adventures of Tom Bombadil. 12:15 :D 12:15 I don't like the writing style from that time period. 12:16 ^ 12:16 Wait, Balrog was based off a bar of soap, not s toaster O_o http://cavestory.wikia.com/wiki/Balrog 12:16 Tolien is a bit boring no matter what time you read him in. 12:16 Ever weirder 12:16 *even 12:16 Per Clig and Berry 12:16 There's some quite dynamic fiction from that point. 12:16 *period, not point 12:17 I too, find him boring. 12:17 The Maltese Falcon and other related works, for instance. 12:18 I think that he is a good writer, I just don't like his writing. 12:18 My favorite part of Cave Story is when Balrog crashes through the wall and yells "Oh Yeah!" referencing the Kool-Aid Man xD 12:18 I think The Hobbit may have been one of the most boring books I've ever read. I too, don't like his style 12:19 I know what you mean, Berrybrick. 12:19 His grammar is outdated. 12:19 The Hobbit was much better than Fellowship, in my opinion. 12:19 Mostly just capitalizes words that don't need to be. :P 12:19 I just got the Hobbit yesterday, so... 12:19 I like him when he's writing for children. The Hobbit, for instance. His adult writing doesn't do much for me. 12:19 Its my first time reading it 12:19 ^^^^ Fellowship was one of the most boring books I've ever read. I only got through the first thirty pages or so. 12:19 And per Cligra 12:19 Per Berry 12:20 On the first-few-pages-part 12:20 You at least need to read on to Tom Bombadil. :P 12:20 :P 12:21 The first page of The Fellowship I snoozed off :P 12:21 :O 12:21 Apparently he is in the upcoming LOTR game. :P 12:21 HAHAHAHAAHAHA 12:21 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 12:21 (sorry, mental spazz) 12:21 WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIt. 12:21 12:22 I want Batman 3: Justie League :D 12:22 *Justice 12:22 gtg 12:22 TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL 12:22 Czech-Source for BM 3? 12:22 ^If you weren't an Admin Cligra, I would've probably kicked you by now. :P 12:22 ^^ 12:22 Oh, I meant just one 12:23 mythrun - kick the cligra~!! 12:23 hee spammed 12:23 he must die 12:23 And you never spam? 12:23 To continue our conversation from earlier, the Jeeves stories are another excellent read from that time period. 12:23 nooooooooo 12:23 i nevrrrr spaaaaaaam 12:24 Let him who has never spammed cast the first stone. 12:24 (lol) 12:24 ^That would be me Henry. :P 12:24 mwhahahahaahahahahahah 12:24 i killl u all wid my mythrun dragon!!! 12:25 Stop. 12:25 fire, mythrun! 12:25 Aww 12:25 :| 12:25 Bye... 12:25 I love how Mythrun just jumps in when no one expects him. 12:25 :P 12:26 Then threats the kick o 12:26 '*kcik o' doom 12:26 **kikc 12:26 ***kick (eyeroll) 12:28 He even kicked MeGa! 12:28 How dare he.. :P 12:28 :P 12:29 MeGa is our maaaassssteeerrr..... 12:29 Mythrun, how are you? 12:30 :/ 12:31 Hello. 12:31 o/ 12:31 Hi 12:32 Whoever made the new logo did a fantastic job:D. 12:35 http://cavestory.wikia.com/wiki/Malco :3 12:35 Malco 12:36 Hey Fuse 12:37 He banned MeGa... :/ 12:37 Yeah... 12:37 Whyyyyyyyyyyyy??? :P 12:37 I g2g 12:37 D: 12:37 bye o/ 12:37 Bye o/ 12:38 o/ Hello again :P 12:38 Hi! 12:38 Because he doesn't know who MeGa is. 12:38 g2g 12:38 :( 12:38 o/ 12:38 cya o/ 12:38 Bye o/ 12:38 And MeGa was acting up. 12:39 All in all, you're just a...'nother brick in the wall... 12:39 B) 12:39 o/ 12:39 tile on top henry 12:39 tile on top.... 12:39 hi o/ 12:39 ? 12:40 Ok. 12:40 Thanks Nuff. 12:40 no problem 12:41 Your witch will be next batch. 12:41 who wants to know something weird? i'm freezing. in spring. in australia. 12:41 This batch will feature Slime, a Villager, and a pig. 12:41 I don't recall anyone saying 'yes' :P . 12:42 XD 12:42 go SLIMES! 12:42 Yay! 12:45 Is anyone else using an iPad? 12:45 Nope. 12:46 But my dad is getting an iPhone 3gs on Friday! 12:46 because lately, I have been having a terrible glitch where I have to refresh every time I type in chat. 12:46 It's completely new from the factory! 12:46 Ah. 12:47 well i have an iphone 4. (i think...) 12:48 The reason dad didn't get a newer iPhone was because with the 3gs he didn't have to sign a contract. 12:48 hellooo 12:48 Phi. 12:49 *Hi. (This thing is basically typing for me). 12:49 im typing from an iPad 12:50 hello? 12:50 hi 12:50 o/ 12:50 anyone still here? 12:50 ME 12:50 me 12:50 o/ 12:51 and that makes three. 12:51 Sauron vs Voldemort who would win 12:51 friggin sauron of course 12:51 voldemort cos i have no idea who sauron is 12:51 a dinosaur...on? 12:51 *facepalm* 12:52 Sauron. 12:52 Ever watched the Lord of the Rings? 12:52 obviously sauron would win 12:52 best movie series of all time i say 12:53 lott is 12:53 lotr 12:53 i have never seen LOTR 12:53 well you should your missing out 12:53 but i know how to explain the whole movie series 12:53 midgets. 12:53 the end 12:54 NO that is ignorant 12:54 you know NOTHING of tolkiens work eh? 12:54 talkings? 12:54 get out of my sight! 12:55 you're not the boss of me. 12:55 unless you become a chat mod or admin 12:56 dont be ignorant ok? 12:57 i've seen the lego minifigs,it is about "small people". nearly all the characters in it i've seen in the lego minifigs have small legs 12:57 because i hate it when people insult tolkiens epic work when they have not even seen the movies or read his epic work 12:58 they are hobbits and dwarves 01:00 hola 01:00 yo 01:00 Hello PAtrick. 01:00 wassup 01:01 Making LEHO minecraft things. 01:01 *LEGO 01:01 leho? lol 01:01 any1 getting the winter cabin 01:01 whats the winter cabin? 01:01 Nope. 01:01 i am 01:01 Cool. 01:02 what is the winter cabin? 01:02 hold on. 01:02 10229_Winter_Village_Cottage 01:02 chuck testa:nope. 01:03 ahhh so annoying 01:03 what 01:03 chuck testa 01:04 is 01:04 annoying 01:05 Amen. 01:06 ? 01:07 I was amening your "Chuck Testa is annoying". 01:07 wel/// 01:10 omg this chats dead 01:11 Yes. 01:11 You need to come earlier to catch the action. 01:12 hello 01:13 hi 01:14 brb 01:16 o/ I'm going to retire for the night. 01:21 DEAD 01:29 back 01:29 D: DH! Noooooooooooooooooo 01:30 o/ Hello Jag 01:31 Jag has moves like Jagger :P 01:39 nNo, no, no. 01:39 No, don't go away. 01:43 Hi Czech. 01:52 g2g soon 01:53 Hi 01:54 k g2g Bye o/ 02:29 What? 02:31 Lame 03:08 Finished a moc :D 03:08 cool 03:09 It's a small set, 40 pieces, and is pretty much just a small graveyard. 03:09 well a few days ago i finished a moc 03:10 it's like a bat plane/boat thing 03:10 i made it irl 03:10 Back 03:10 wb 03:10 Hey Wikan o/ , Hey Czech o/ 03:11 I made mine IRL, too. 03:12 It's two grave-robbers, and three zombies, including a zombie cop :P 03:12 mine has batman 03:12 i also added more to it yesterday though 03:13 like adding vehicles for robin and mr freeze 03:13 i also have a vehicle for killer croc,but it's stupid. so is the mister freeze one. 03:19 i'm playing happy wheels,bye 03:19 Happy Wheels? 03:19 What's that? 03:20 :O 03:20 Never heard of Happy Wheels? 03:21 What is with today's youth :o 03:21 Play it, and you'll see. 03:21 Youth? 03:23 youth/yo͞oTH/ 03:23 Noun: 03:23 The period between childhood and adult age. 03:23 The state or quality of being young, esp. as associated with vigor, freshness, or immaturity. 03:24 I know what it means 03:24 I call 10- youth 03:27 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/7/73/GraveRobbers1.JPG 03:31 Custom:Grave_danger 03:35 'Allo Czech 03:35 A'llo 03:35 See ma custom thing? :P 03:35 Yup. 03:36 Do you like it? :P 03:36 Yea, its good. 03:36 Thanks :P 03:37 I've decided I want to help out more in the Ninjago department here, especially with the big amount of 2013 stuff rolling in soon 03:38 I've been working on Monster Fighters stuff, my main goal is to get every page c2 level at least 03:39 With my vandal-fighting history with Comic, and if I gather up enough edits, I //might// go for RFR sometime early next year. 03:39 You're gonna need to teach me the ways of this place. All these "C2" things totally mean nothing to me :P 03:39 03:41 I just hope no pages are C4... 03:41 Because then things might explode :P 03:42 :P 03:42 "Czech, look here! I found a C4 page! Let me light a match to see it clearer...." 03:42 *boom* 03:43 XD 04:00 CM :p 04:00 Hi Man.City o/ 04:01 Hey 04:02 Yo, MC 04:02 You are with Fulham? 04:02 Yes. :P 04:02 Ah 04:02 I have just one work 04:02 d 04:02 *word 04:02 Dzeko :P 04:02 I have one word: 04:03 I lurrrrve Man U :P 04:03 *4 04:04 :O 04:04 (jk, I hate them) 04:04 Ah :P 04:04 Good boy 04:04 :p 04:07 Victory 04:07 Where you upset when we scored? 04:15 moro 04:17 Hey Korp o/ 04:18 hello 04:19 moro 04:19 im gonna change my avatar 04:34 . 04:35 Indeed . 04:38 He must be having a hard time finding that avatar... 04:39 YES!! My thing on ebay has a bid...finally 04:39 What is it? 04:40 a zombie :P 04:40 Ok. :P \ 04:54 So... 05:04 Monster Fighters is this month's theme 05:13 yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye hohohohoho 05:14 trololo 05:16 Um... 05:16 Mythrun 05:16 Is that kick wothy 05:16 Oh 05:16 He left 05:16 Um... 05:16 2 hour ban at max? 05:17 10 minutes? 05:18 Hi Wikan 05:18 HA! thats barely spam 05:18 I know, but he can't kick 05:18 so? 05:22 Well he can't not kick 06:03 Hello everybody!! o/ 06:27 Hey Omega o/ 06:27 Gtg Omega o/ 06:29 Bye! o/ :( 08:34 A-bloo bloo bloo! 08:34 AKA I'm extremely bored 08:37 Hey Wikan o/ 08:37 i can use paint!!! 08:37 08:37 Good for you! (?) 08:37 well,let's just say i suck at it 08:38 cos i do. 08:38 I hear you man 08:38 i tried to outline minifig hands but it didn't work 08:38 so i just erased them and made my own 08:38 http://scrapetv.com/News/Images/Bad%20painting.jpg 08:38 This is probably better than my painting of a dog 08:39 and i kept on thinking: "how on earth does berrybrick make his customs so good!?" 08:39 better than me drawing a horse. 08:40 looks like on of my drawings when i was 4. and when i was four i thought a scribble=wolverine from x-men 08:40 cos it looked like a scribble 08:40 and to me it looked like wolverine 08:40 http://www.doobybrain.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/painted-dogs.jpg <--- OMG that is cute! 08:41 well i hate most cute things so i might hate that 08:41 Okay 08:45 this is my pic in paint: http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/b/bf/Wikan%27s_Custom_Riddler.png 08:47 ...and you're away! 09:32 09:38 Hey Czech o/ 09:38 Yo. 09:40 Yo is right 09:40 Yo-yo 09:40 Yo yo yo 09:40 I'm a a bit tense at the moment. 09:40 Do you know what a Dulcimer is? 09:40 Why are you tense? 09:41 Looooong-story 09:41 Do tell 09:41 I will, later. 09:41 Okay 09:41 Anway, the Dulcimer 09:41 Anyway* 09:41 You heard of Dulcimers before? 09:42 ? 09:42 Aw man 09:44 Sound 01:44 moro 01:44 noooooooooo 01:46 Hi. How are you? 01:46 o/ 02:00 Hello! 02:00 Hi! 02:01 I'd better be going, Have a great day! 2012 10 02